Why
by leggylover03
Summary: What was a beautiful day turns bad
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why  
  
Summary:What was a beautiful day turns bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so sue me if you want you shall be the proud owner of nothing  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! You rock! All reviews welcome all flames will be used for torture of a certain ranger in the next fic.  
  
Now on with the fic! and the chapters will be short sorry!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a sunny day out yet it was chilly. Legolas rode with all haste to Imladris. He was anxious to see his friend Estel. He must also warn Elrond of the band of orcs he had seen on the way. They were too close to the borders of the elven realm.   
  
He slowed his steed as he approached the gates. The guards knowing him all too well ushered him right in. As Legolas dismounted his horse he was met at once by Elladan and Elrohir.   
  
"What are you doing here?" said Elladan   
  
"Well, I am happy to see you too." Legolas laughed.   
  
"No, I mean Estel left early this morning to ride out to meet you."   
  
"I did not see him." Legolas said his voice now tinged with worry.   
  
"Come let us tell father." Elrohir said over his shoulder as he was already heading for the door.   
  
Elrond sat in his study hoping Estel and Legolas would soon return. His thoughts were interrupted when the twins burst in.   
  
"Elladan, how many times do I have to say knock?" Elrond spoke but the rest of his lecture died out as Legolas came in the room. He waited for Estel to enter, and when he did not he turned to Elrohir. "Where is your brother?" worry apparent in his voice   
  
"Legolas claims he did not see him." Elladan said.   
  
"There is more," The blond haired elf said, "There is a band of orcs just on the outskirts of Imladris."  
  
"Oh Elbereth." Elrond replied putting his head in his hands. If there were orcs Estel was sure to run into them.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir ride and see what your brother has gotten himself into."   
  
"I will ride with you." Legolas chimed in.   
  
"You need rest." Elrond said to no avail, for Legolas had a determined look on his face. "Very well, young prince, but be careful."   
  
"I will, Lord Elrond."   
  
"We will bring Estel home, Ada, do not worry." Elladan stated heading out the door.   
  
Elrond did just that. He was full of dread thinking about what had befallen his youngest this time. He sat down in his chair and pushed the paperwork away. No work would be done this day. 


	2. What's in a name

Title: Why  
  
Summary: see chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them and never has.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta. Also all reviews welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in my next fic!  
  
On to the reviews!  
  
Jamie-Here's more!  
  
Jack Sparrow1-Thanks for reviewing and here you go!  
  
Ymmas Sirron- LOL Here you go! You make my day!  
  
Copper Tragic- Thanks for the advice. This was written in about an hour so pardon the lack of prose. Here is an update though!  
  
Firniswin-Thanks! and here it is!  
  
Estelle1- No telling! also my lips are sealed!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It did not take the three riders long to come upon the orcs. What they saw however made their blood boil. Estel was bound and an orc was repeatedly lashing him with a whip.   
  
"Dartho!" Estel whimpered as lash after lash tore at his skin. The orc just laughed and pulled Estel's own dagger from it's sheath.   
  
"How ironic it would be to kill you with your own weapon." the orc cackled.   
  
Estel's mind did not have time to register the thought as the knife was plunged into his stomach to the hilt. An ear piercing scream was heard throughout the air. Legolas could no longer take his friend's suffering and ran at the band of orcs bow in hand. He took out several before finally falling as he was hit from behind. The orcs cheered with their newest victim.   
  
"Leave the man, I will take his place." the elf cried through his pain.   
  
"Why would we do that?" the orc sneered.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood mouths open as they saw Legolas fall too. They knew he was to full of rage and had acted too quickly.   
  
"Should we help or get father?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"You run for father, I will make sure they go nowhere."   
  
"Elladan, do not do anything foolish; there are far too many for us alone."  
  
"Then you should hurry back." Elladan said through clenched teeth as the orc slapped Legolas.   
  
"I say to you again elf, why would we take you for the boy?"   
  
Estel looked at Legolas eyes pleading with him to not do this. "No, Legolas, save yourself." he yelled before the knife was plunged in again.   
  
"Stop, I am the Prince of Mirkwood and a much more valuable prize." the elf said. These words were the last words Estel heard before the darkness took him. His lips uttering one word, Why?   
  
Once again sorry so short but I warned you  
  
Until next time! 


	3. Will there Be Time

Title: Why  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: I do not own them but wants to!*g*  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta!! All reviews are welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in the fic I am writing now.  
  
Now to the reviews!  
  
Annauial- Here you go sad eyes!  
  
Copper Tragic- As I said this story was written and completed in an hour for a friend sonot much prose in it, but THANKS! for reviewing. Perhaps you would enjoy my other one This Used to be my Playground  
  
Star Stallion- Thanks!!  
  
Jack SParrow1- Update for you!!  
  
Firniswin- Revives you for update!  
  
Hobbitsrfun- LOL at you RULE too!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas tried to steel himself for what was to come. The orcs converged on him with new interest. Such a treat it would be to torture the Prince of Mirkwood. The orc came across Legolas' head with the whip. This sent Legolas reeling. His scalp now had a gash across it, and blood was marring his silken blond hair. Two orcs held him down while the third took the whip from his belt. Legolas heard the wind behind it as the first lash hit his back. He refused to cry out and give them any satisfaction. The pain was becoming intense as the orcs slowly tore his back to shreds. Legolas held his head high and tried to endure the pain. Every once in awhile he stole a glance at Estel who now laid in a pool of his own blood.  
  
The orcs were enjoying their new toy   
  
Elrohir did not stop. He ran all the was back home. Elrond heard his frantic yells and met him at the door.   
  
"Elrohir, what is it... your brother....is it Estel?" Elrohir stood gasping trying to catch his breath. "Tell me Elrohir!"   
  
Elrohir took in a deep breath. "The orcs have Estel and Legolas. There were too many we need help."  
  
Elrond turned to gather a group of elves. Elrohir grabbed his hand before he could leave. When Elrond looked back to him he saw the tears in his son's eyes.   
  
"If we do not hurry Estel and Legolas may be dead when we get there."   
  
The cold, cruel statement hit Elrond with such force. "We will get there in time, Elrohir, by Valar's mercy we will."  
  
Elrond quickly gathered many elves Glorfindel included. They all amassed at the front door.   
  
"Are we ready then?" Elrond said.   
  
Elrohir looked at his father bow slung over his shoulder, sword at his side. "It will be an honor to fight by your side, father." the tears welling in his eyes.   
  
"Let us hurry, I do not wish to bury either my son or the prince today."   
  
  
  
Is not cliffie is it???!!!?? well maybe it is  
  
Until next time! 


	4. The Most Precious Gift

Title: Why  
  
Summary: see chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them so do not sue me for then you will be the proud owner of NOTHING  
  
A/N; Thanks to my beta All reviwes are welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in my next fic  
  
Now on to the reviews!  
  
IrishQT- Here is your update!  
  
Jack Sparrow1- Yes Legolas is very brave and such a good friend  
  
Deana- Thinks about it yeah guess it was a cliffie! Here is an update for you!  
  
Star-Stallion- I told you they would be short but here is another one for you  
  
Hobbitsrfun- LOL stay on your seat! and nu uh you RULE!  
  
Firniswin- LOVES angst and has LOTS of it in new fic I am writing LOTS is quite evilll but anyway thanks and here is another chappie  
  
Ymmas Sirron- Has seen your wrath says EEk and then gives you update LMAO!  
  
Now that being said on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas felt the world around him trying to turn to darkness. "I must fight this, I must not let Estel down." He was brought back to reality as a small whimper was heard from Estel. One of the orcs now stood over him tossing the whip from hand to hand. With an evil smile he brought it sown on Estel. Estel, already weakened, cried out. This only seemed to provoke him into a frenzy. The orc laughed as the whip struck Estel over and over. As he tired of this game he took the bloody knife which laid next to Estel.   
  
"I will now kill you boy and enjoy it too I might add."   
  
Legolas' head snapped up at these words. With strength he did not know he possessed he broke free from his captures and ran at the orc. He snapped the orc's neck before he knew what had happened. The sudden burst of energy was now spent and Legolas fell to his knees. The orcs were furious and now were headed toward the two.   
  
"Why, Legolas? "Why give up your immortal life for me?"   
  
"Because Estel.…"  
  
Legolas' words were cut short as the orcs stared down at the two. The obvious leader gave the signal and all around their were cheers.   
  
"Let the elf have his wish. Beat them both and leave the boy. We will take the elf to master. He will be pleased to receive the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Elladan had watched all the events unfold. He no longer could wait for help. He rushed the group of orcs. His fury made his sword sing as orc after orc fell. All too son though he was surrounded. He stood tall ready to take as many as he could before he fell. Elladan raised his sword and prepared to fight for his life.   
  
His ears caught something. A battle cry was heard and Elrond stepped out from the trees. A father's blind fury seemed to drive him as he gave the call and fifty elves sprung from behind him. He ran sword held high and took off the head of the first orc to cross his path. One by one the elves of Imladris slew the orcs. As the last one fell Elrond stood sword dripping in blood. All his thoughts immediately went to the two who laid in a heap upon the ground.   
  
"Elladan, what happened to them?" he said softly, turning them over.   
  
"Legolas gave himself for Estel. He told them he was the Prince of Mirkwood."   
  
Elrond looked at him with disbelief. Never was he to reveal who he was to such foul creatures. Sauron would love nothing more than to get his hands on a prince of elves.   
  
"Why..why would he do this?"   
  
"I do not know, father." Elladan said.   
  
Elrond looked from the prince to Estel and prayed they would live long enough to tell them all. He quickly scooped up Estel as Glorfindel grabbed up Legolas. He then took off in a run back home.   
  
SOrry so short but I warned ya in the beginning.  
  
Only two chapters left!  
  
Sorry it was a good place to end the chappie! 


	5. The Ultimate Gift

Title:Why  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them no matter what the voices say.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my beta All reviews are welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in the new fic I am writing.  
  
Now to the reviews!  
  
HobbitsRFun- Thanks and woo hoo on your update! Yes they were found and read on to find out what happens.  
  
Jack Sparrow1- Thanks for the review and yes trouble always finds them.  
  
elfmage- Yes it is nice to see Legolas give himself for Estel and here is an update for you!  
  
Deana- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ymmas Sirron- OMG! I soooooo hope you read my new fic when I start posting your reviews make my day. *revives you and gives you an update*  
  
Star-Stallion- Yes short sorry but here is another!  
  
Firniswin- Thanks! I love angst! and Never Tell shall be updated soon!  
  
I would like to thank you all for reviewing this fic! This is sadly the last chapter but you could always read Never Tell or one of the other of my fics until I post my new one.  
  
Hugs you all!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As he neared the gates he yelled for help. He was exhausted. Erestor and several other healers ran to his side and grabbed Estel as Elrond's knees began to buckle. Elladan and his brother were close behind and Glorfindel then appeared with the prince. As the last of the other elven fighters came into view Erestor and the other healers knew this was to be a long night. Elrond finally catching his breath looked to Erestor.   
  
"Come, we must save Estel and Legolas." With this the family ran inside and up to the healing ward.   
  
Estel and Legolas lay on the beds. All life seemed to be drained from the two. Elrond quickly accessed them both. Legolas had a gash upon his head and his back was lined with lash marks. You could not tell where one stopped and the next one began.   
  
Estel had the same marks upon his back. However the deep stab wounds were what worried him most. He quickly went to work on the pair and was secretly glad they had passed out. Many bandages and stitches later the elf lord slumped into a chair. Exhaustion had taken hold of him. He still in his warrior garb slipped into slumber ever vigil should one waken.   
  
Legolas tried to waken. He could hear birds singing and thought perhaps he had passed into the Halls of Mandos. He soon realized this was not so when he finally opened his eyes. The pain from his injuries made him shudder. At once a thought struck him and he sat straight up in the bed. "Estel."   
  
He looked over to his friend who laid in the next bed. Was he alright? He has to be Legolas thought as he slung his legs over the bed. As he stood the room spun. He did not care however and staggered to his friend. As he reached the other bed he took the table down with him as he collapsed on the bed.   
  
The loud clatter awoke Elrond and the twins ran in through the door. All looked to Legolas who was shaking Estel.   
  
"Estel say something....please Estel. Tears that had brimmed in his eyes now fell down his face. Elrond went to the distraught elf to comfort him.   
  
"Estel... please talk to me!" Legolas cried still shaking the man.   
  
"Get off me then." came the whisper from Estel.   
  
Legolas looked to his friend as his eyes opened. At once he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.   
  
"Thank Valar, Estel, you are alive!"   
  
Estel and Legolas then noticed the elf lord and twins watching the little scene as it unfolded.   
  
"Legolas, would you like to return to your bed now?" Elrond asked   
  
Legolas answered him by scooting closer to Estel.   
  
"Very well then, but could you tell us now why you would ever reveal who you are to those dreadful creatures."   
  
Legolas looked to Estel and he gave his arm a squeeze and nodded.   
  
"Well, Estel and I made a vow. I vowed my life to protect him and he for I."  
  
"Yes, but to tell orcs of your identity? Elladan questioned.   
  
"Yes, even if it took that. I would give my life for Estel."   
  
Estel shook his head agreeing with the elf.   
  
"I can see the bond of your friendship runs deep," Elrond stated. "Why and how this came about only the Valar know, but I trust it will last a lifetime."   
  
As evening had set on The House of Elrond the elf lord went to check on the two patients. Both lay sleeping now peaceful and quiet. Elrond approached the bed and almost burst out laughing. His son did indeed mean his vow to Legolas, for he had given him his most valuable possession. As he pulled the covers up over them Legolas turned over still clutching Estel's childhood stuffed bunny Elhare.   
  
Elrond took one final look at the two, and he knew as long as Estel was with Legolas he would be alright. The question why had been answered. It was simply that they had made a vow that only death itself could break. Elrond closed the door and was glad his son had found a friend that would be there when he could not.  
  
Thanks again! See some of you at Never Tell's next update! and maybe some others when I post new fic!  
  
Namaarie! 


End file.
